thanks
by fear the unknown
Summary: EliClare. —Elijah Goldsworty meets Clare's family.


**A/N: How awesome am I? Well, really, I'm not. I wrote this at four in the morning. It took me until five because I'm dogsitting, and my mom came in and explained summer's not gonna last forver. I just fell in love with Eli when I saw the promos and decided to write this. There is more coming with them, so I hope you like this. Please review and give me some help. Oh, and I live in America, and Canada got the first four episodes first ((including the one with Eli)), so I've only seen the first one. Damn it.**

**Words: 747**

**Couple: Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards.**

**Disclaimer: In no way am I cool enough to own this TV show!**

* * *

Elijah Goldsworthy, or Eli, as he liked better, always felt something for the little brown haired girl. Ever since he ran over her glasses that day, he felt oddly drawn to her. He was a little too happy when she was his partner in his English class. He knew about her within a week of going to Degrassi. She was a sophomore in the gifted program and she was dumped by KC Guthrie. Even though he hated to admit it, he had taken an immediate disliking to the basketball star.

When Clare had started showing interest in him, he was shocked. No one had ever liked him before. Not even as a friend. Of course, he had Adam as a friend, but that didn't count. They started hanging out due to both being outsiders. Clare had always been happy, besides from her parent's marriage problem, and dressed in bright clothing. Eli, on the other hand, was always in dark clothing, and was considered gothic among his peers. He drove a _Hearse _of all things.

He was overly ecstatic when Clare said yes when he asked her out. She decided to not tell her parents about her date with him because there was enough drama between the couple and they weren't too happy when she told them she was dating KC.

They went on a few dates after that, and even shared a first kiss. It was Eli's first kiss, and Clare wasn't really that experienced, considering she kissed KC less that three times, it was a little sloppy. Eli made a mental note that they would work on that.

Clare decided that it was time to meet her parents by the time they had been dating without them knowing for a month. He had knocked on their door eagerly, smiling when a tiny women with black hair answered, looking him up and down. "You must be Elijah. Clare's told us that we'd be expecting you," she had said, eyeing him as he walked past her and entered the kitchen where Clare was with her father.

"Hi, Clare," he had said, smiling when she waved at him. Her mother motioned for him to sit down. The only open seat was between Mr. Edwards and her. He sat down, and Mr. Edwards looked at him.

"Hello, son. You must be Elijah," Mr. Edwards said. "I'm Robert." He extended his hand out to Eli.

"Hello," Eli said as he shook Mr. Edwards' hand. "I like to go by Eli, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Clare's told us about you. You seem very nice."

"I hope I do, sir," he said awkwardly. Mrs. Edwards was staring him down. He didn't like people looking at him. "Um, so what has Clare said?" Eli smiled at Clare, and she smiled back, eyes darting from him to her mother.

"She said you're very nice, smart, and helps her with her writing. You're her English partner, a junior, and you drive a Hearse," Mrs. Edwards interrupted, putting emphasis on the word 'Hearse'.

"Yes, ma'am. My mother bought is for me when I turned sixteen. I had always wanted one. Just to prove that I didn't care what people thought of me."

"Oh, really? What happened to your father?"

Eli looked down. "He… he left my mom and I when I was younger. He said he didn't want to have us in his life anymore. We were too dependant."

Mr. and Mrs. Edwards looked at him while Clare looked into his eyes. She smiled _his _smile. "Oh my. I didn't know. Clare didn't mention this to us," Mrs. Edwards said as Mr. Edwards looked on sadly. "How about you and Clare go outside to the garden while Mr. Edwards and I make lunch?" she had suggested. "We'll be out in no time."

"Sure, I guess," Eli answered as Clare grabbed his hand and brought him outside.

Clare went around the flowers and headed towards a swing that was white with the paint peeling off. She sat down and smiled. "So, my parent's were tough?"

"Yeah. A little bit," he answered.

"I'm sorry they brought up your dad."

Eli smiled a little bit and brought her into a hug. "It's alright. I have you, don't I?"

"Yes you do," she answered as Eli leaned in a kissed her quickly.

"Thanks."


End file.
